Dirty Incest
by MaiMaiTake
Summary: Miku dan Mikuo adalah kakak beradik yg ditinggal orangtua bekerja. Jadi, satu rumah hanya untuk mereka berdua. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Ditambah lagi...Mikuo mengidap Sister Complex! Warning: Hentai & vulgar. RnR please :) thx


Halo, Mai di sini!

Cast: Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Mikuo

Fandom: Vocaloid

Rate: M

Genre: romance, incest, hentai

Disclaimer: saya hanya meminjam karakter Vocaloid!

P.S: Hentai R-21 dan penuh vulgar. mohon maaF jika tidak nyaman :) enjoy!

Dirty Incest?

"Onii-chan~ Tadaima~!"

"Okaerinasai, Miku." Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam dapur. Gadis berseragam sailor merah itu segera berlari menuju dapur dan langsung memeluk kakaknya yang tengah mencuci piring."Mikuo-nii, aku pulang~" ujarnya lagi.

"Iya iya, nii-chan dengar kok.." tangan pria berumur 25 tahun itu mengelus rambut adiknya yang berwarna sama dengannya. "Hari ini Miku latihan kendo?" Miku menggeleng. "Tidak, nii-chan. Hari ini libur karena senseinya sedang di luar negeri." Jawab sang adik sambil mengambil pisang dari meja lalu mengupasnya.

"Hari ini ayah dan ibu sedang apa ya.." gumam Miku sambil mengunyah pisang. "Pasti sedang sibuk bekerja.." sambung Mikuo-nii yang juga bergumam. Bersama-sama mereka menghela nafas. "Ayah dan ibu itu...masochist ya.." kata Mikuo yang disambut pukulan di lengannya. "Kenapa masochist?"

"Habisnya mereka sibuk melulu. Bahkan mereka baru akan pulang dari New York setahun lagi. Itu pun belum tentu mereka langsung pulang.." jawaban Mikuo disambut gelak tawa Miku yang melengking. "Nii-chan ada-ada saja! Mereka bekerja kan demi kita. Toh aku tidak masalah selama nii-chan masih ada di sampingku.." ujar Miku sambil memeluk erat kakaknya. Mikuo sedikit terkejut, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Miku.

[Mikuo POV]

Malam ini...malam kesekian kalinya aku hanya tinggal bersama Miku di rumah yang terbilang luas untuk kami berdua. Pekerjaanku sebagai penerjemah buku membuatku terus menerus berada di rumah. Yang menjadi hiburan hanyalah televisi dan adikku tersayang, Miku.

"Onii-chan, hari ini kita tidur bareng yuk.." kata Miku yang tengah mengunyah daging teriyaki bikinanku.

"Tidur...bareng?"

"Ya!" ia mengangguk dengan antusias. "Kita terakhir tidur bareng itu...saat aku masih SD! Lama sekali.." sambungnya dengan nada yang sama.

Hampir saja aku tersedak ketika mendengar permintaan adikku yang manis ini. Miku sudah kelas 3 SMA, tapi sifatnya masih saja kekanak-kanakan. Namun itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya selain wajahnya yang juga manis. Tidur bersama Miku memang hal yang biasa, toh ketika hujan besar, Miku selalu tidur bersamaku. Kenapa? Petir dan kilat yang selalu menyertai hujan membuat adikku bergidik ketakutan. Tubuhnya bisa gemetaran saking takutnya dengan petir. Di saat inilah tugasku sebagai kakak untuk melindungi sang adik.

"Miku, bukannya kamu tidak mau tidur bareng nii-chan lagi? Katanya sudah besar?" godaku.

"Hanya sesekali tidak apa-apa kan? Di sini hanya kita berdua, dan rumah ini terlalu luas untuk kita..."

"Bilang saja kamu takut." Potongku dengan nada menggodanya. Raut wajah Miku berubah merengut. "A-aku tidak takut kok! Miku sudah besar!"

"Iya deh iya.. Nanti kita tidur bareng ya.."

Sial. Apa yang aku katakan barusan?

Bukannya aku tidak mau tidur dengan Miku. Justru aku sangat mau kalau semalaman mendekap adikku tersayang. Tapi aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Miku karena masalahnya...

.

.

.

Aku terkena Sister Complex.

[Mikuo POV done]

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan menonton acara televisi bersama, mereka beranjak ke kamar tidur Mikuo. "Nah, anak manis tidur yang nyenyak.." Mikuo duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku masih ingin ngobrol dengan nii-chan.. " Miku merapatkan badannya ke Mikuo yang baru saja duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"E-eh.."

"Nii-chan, ayo kita ngobrol.." kepala Miku diusap-usap di lengan Mikuo . "Ba-baiklah.." dengan pasrah Mikuo duduk merapat dengan adiknya di tengah kasur. "Miku ingin cerita apa, hm?"

"Aku ingin cerita kalau aku sayang Mikuo-nii!" ujar Miku sambil tertawa.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak, tidak hanya itu.. Tadi di sekolah-" cerita Miku terputus karena tangan Mikuo membekap mulut Miku. "Ssstt.." Mikuo menatap mata Miku dengan lembut. "Nii...chan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.." suara Mikuo berubah lembut, tangannya tak lagi membekap mulut Miku. "M-maaf.."

"Nii-chan.. tidak apa-apa. Cerita saja kalau terjadi sesuatu.." ujar Miku sambil menggenggam tangan Mikuo dengan erat. Mikuo makin tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Miku... Aku sayang padamu.." ujar Mikuo.

"A-aku juga sayang—" ucapan Miku kembali terputus lantaran bibirnya dibekap dengan bibir Mikuo. "N—nii-chan!" Miku mendorong tubuhMikuo untuk menjauh.

"M-maaf.." Mikuo tertunduk. 'Miku pasti akan membenciku..' batinnya.

"Nii-chan... I-itu ciuman pertamaku.." Miku menutup bibirnya, wajahnya sudah merah padam karena menahan malu. "M-miku, jangan benci nii-chan.." raut wajah Mikuo berubah khawatir jika adiknya akan membencinya karena mengambil sebuah ciuman pertama.

"Aku tidak akan membenci Mikuo-nii..." ucapnya pelan sambil perlahan menatap wajah sang kakak yang tengah dilanda kepanikan. "Mikuo-nii tidak perlu panik seperti itu.." tangan mungilnya mengelus pipi Mikuo dengan lembut.

"M-miku... sepertinya...Nii-chan mengidap Sister Complex.."

"..Sister Complex?"

"Y-ya.." Mikuo kembali menundukkan kepala, berharap kalau adiknya tidak menganggapnya sakit jiwa.

"..Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak permasalahkan itu kok. Yang penting Mikuo-nii tetap onii-chanku yang paling kusayang.." Miku memeluk Mikuo erat, lalu dibalas oleh Mikuo dengan dekapan yang lembut.

"Terima kasih, Miku.." ciuman kembali mendarat di bibir mungil Miku, kali ini lebih mesra. Terdengar beberapa kali suara decakan yang dihasilkan dari ciuman mereka berdua. Kedua lidah bertautan, bertukar saliva, nafas memburu ketika nafsu mulai menyergap.

Tangan Mikuo masuk ke dalam baju Miku dan langsung meremas payudara adiknya. "A—Ah.. N-nii.."

"Maaf.." ucapannya kali ini tidak membuatnya berhenti meremas payudara Miku yang berukuran C-cup. Payudara kenyal yang masih ditutupi dengan bra berpita tidak menghentikan tangan Mikuo. "N-nii—chan.. J-jangan keras-keras.." wajah Miku memerah ketika jari Mikuo menekan-nekan puting Miku dari balik bra.

"Ayo buka baju dan celanamu.." perintah Mikuo yang langsung diikuti oleh Miku. Baju putih polos dan celana yang menutupi tubuh Miku kini sudah lenyap, tinggal bra dan celana dalam. Dengan sigap ia membuka bra dan membuangnya.

"Nii-chan.." Ia menutup payudaranya dengan tangannya, wajahnya terkesan malu-malu kucing. "Ayolah, sayang.." Mikuo menarik tangan Miku sehingga membuat payudaranya bergoyang seakan menggoda Mikuo. "Putingmu sudah keras.." ujarnya sambil menjilati puting kanan Miku, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan-nekan puting kiri.

"A—ah... Aah.." desahan Miku membuat Mikuo makin bersemangat menjelajahi tubuh adiknya yang kecil dan mulus itu. "Miku.." ia menghisap puting Miku hingga makin mengeras dan berwarna merah. "Ngghhh-! N-nii—chan-! Aaahh..."

Bosan dengan payudara, Mikuo menatap Miku. "Boleh..?" tangannya bergerak menuju selangkangan Miku. "T-tapi..."

"Jangan takut aku menghamilimu." Canda Mikuo sambil mengelus lembut pipi Miku. "Nii-chan punya kondom kok.." sambungnya sambil tertawa.

"umhh.." Miku melebarkan kakinya, memperlihatkan celana dalam yang sudah basah karena rangsangan. "Sudah basah rupanya.. Kamu mudah orgasme ya.." Mikuo perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke sekitar selangkangan Miku, lalu membuka celana dalam. Terlihat rambut-rambut halus yang cukup lebat menjadi cover kemaluan Miku. Tangannya membuka mulut vagina dengan lembut. "Aaahh—geli.."

Tangan Mikuo menyibak rambut-rambut itu, berusaha mencari keberadaan klitoris Miku yang entah tersembunyi di mana. Gerakan tangan Mikuo membuat Miku terus mendesah, kakinya bergerak ke sana kemari menandakan adanya rasa tidak nyaman pada Miku.

"Ah, mau lihat punya nii-chan?" Mikuo duduk di depan selangkangan Miku sambil membuka celana boxernya.

"Eh? M-milik nii-chan?" Miku duduk berhadapan dengan Mikuo, lalu memperhatikan selangkangan Mikuo dengan tatapan penasaran. "Hei hei, wajahmu antusias sekali. hahaha.." Mikuo mengecup dahi Miku, lalu mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi dari celana dalam. "Lihat, gara-gara kamu, penisku- Ah!" Mikuo terkejut ketika Miku tiba-tiba meremas penisnya.

"A-ah, maaf—" Miku langsung menarik kembali tangannya. "Tidak apa.. Miku mau mencobanya?" Mikuo mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah bersandar, sikunya menopang tubuhnya ke belakang sehingga membuat penisnya terlihat berdiri. "Jilati saja.." ujar Mikuo.

Miku menggenggam penis Mikuo, lalu menjilatinya seperti menjilat permen lolipop. Ujung penis ia jilati hingga ke bagian lubangnya yang membuat Mikuo bergetar. "Mi-miku—aarghh.." cairan awal sudah mengalir keluar. "Nii-chan...mulai orgasme?" tanya Miku sambil menjilati cairan tersebut.

Miku memaju-mundurkan mulutnya, memasukkan penis sang kakak hingga pangkal, memijatnya, dan memainkan buah zakar yang tergantung di pangkal penis. 'Tidak kusangka Miku yang manis bisa nakal seperti ini..' pikir Mikuo sambil terus mendesah akibat permainan Miku.

"M-miku.." Mikuo mendorong tubuh Miku menjauh, lalu berganti posisi. "Sekarang waktunya nii-chan.." Mikuo menggesekkan penisnya di kemaluan Miku, membuat sensasi geli dan merangsang nafsu untuk terus bercinta.

"Tu-tunggu nii-chan.. kondomnya..?" pertanyaan Miku tidak digubris Mikuo karena ia sedang sibuk 'menyusu' pada Miku. Mulutnya dengan lincah memainkan payudara Miku hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Penisnya masih digesekkan di area selangkangan, sesekali ujung penisnya menyentuh klitoris Miku. "Aaahh.. Aahh.. Nii-chaann—" Miku makin melebarkan selangkangannya. Tangannya ikut memainkan klitorisnya sendiri sehingga menciptakan kenikmatan sendiri.

"Ngghhh... Aaahhh... Aahh.. Nnhh.." desahan Miku makin menjadi ketika pinggul sang kakak bergerak cepat sehingga kemaluannya menjadi panas karena bergesekkan dengan penis yang membesar dan mengeras. "Nii-chan masukkan ya.." Mikuo mengarahkan penisnya ke kemaluan Miku, sedangkan Miku membuka mulut vaginanya agar penisnya mudah masuk.

"Uugh.. tidak bisa masuk.." Mikuo mendorong penisnya dengan agak keras hingga kepala penisnya masuk ke vagina Miku.  
"Aaaahhh!" Miku menitikkan airmata karena rasa sakit akibat vaginanya 'dibobol' penis besar kakaknya. "Tidak akan sakit lagi kok.. Nikmati saja ya.." Mikuo mencium mesra bibir Miku sambil berusaha memasukkan penisnya lagi.

Perjuangannya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk masuk seutuhnya ke vagina Miku. Mulai dari kepala penisnya yang masuk, lalu keluar lagi, kemudian dimasukkan lagi hingga setengah penis berhasil masuk. Miku merasa kesakitan, tapi rasa nikmat akibat permainan jari Mikuo di klitorisnya mengalahkan rasa sakit.

"Aannhhh.. Masukkan..nnhhh..." Miku melebarkan kakinya lagi, membuka mulut vaginanya lebih lebar agar penis Mikuo masuk hingga pangkal. Mikuo terus mendorong penisnya hingga masuk ke dalam vagina. Akhirnya, perjuangan mereka berhasil.

"Vaginamu sempit sekali...Nhh..." Mikuo berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya agar Miku tidak merasa sakit. Miku memperhatikan kemaluannya yang sudah terisi dengan penis Mikuo. "Nii—chan.." Miku menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan sambil meringis.

"Oh? Kamu mau?" Mikuo ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, sehingga penisnya keluar-masuk vagina Miku. Terlihat penisnya yang basah akibat cairan Miku yang sudah mengalir.

"Mhh... Aahhhnnhh... ngghh.. aahh..." desahan nikmat Miku membuat Mikuo makin terangsang untuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih keras. Makin lama goyangan pinggul Mikuo makin kencang dan membuat desahan Miku makin keras juga. Karena kerasnya hentakan penis, keperawanan Miku pun terambil olehnya, ditandai adanya darah mengalir dari vagina Miku.

Mikuo mengeluarkan penisnya sejenak untuk mengeluarkan sperma di depan mulut vagina. "Nii-chan, masukkan saja!" Miku bangkit, duduk di atas penis dan memasukkannya kembali. "Aannhh... Uuhh.." Miku kembali menggenjot penis Mikuo sambil terus mendesah. Mikuo juga terus mendesah hingga akhirnya ia mencapai limit..

"M—miku—" Mikuo mengalirkan jutaan sperma ke rahim Miku, hingga spermanya mengalir keluar. Ia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan penis dari vagina, lalu menggesekkannya ke klitoris Miku.

"Aku ingin hamil.." gumam Miku sambil menatap Mikuo.

"E—eh?!"

"Aku ingin hamil anakku dan nii-chan..." kata Miku menatap Mikuo. "Y-yakin? Sekolahnya bagaimana?"

"Itu urusan nanti, aku ingin melahirkan bayi hasil kita berdua, nii-chan!" Miku menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan antusias dan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah.."

Mikuo mengangkat salah satu kaki Miku, lalu memasukkan penisnya lagi. Ia memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat. "Mmhh... Cepaattt.. hhhaahh... Nghhh.. aahh... ahhh...mmhh.." wajah Miku mengekspresikan bahwa ia menikmati permainan seks kali ini. desahannya makin kuat dan sperma makin meluncur deras mengisi rahim Miku.

"Kita coba gaya lain, sayang.." Mikuo mengangkat bokong Miku, lalu membalikkan badan Miku. "Coba doggy style?" tanya Miku. Mikuo mengangguk. "Ya.. Kita cari posisi seks ternyaman untuk kita, Miku.." ujarnya sambil memasukkan kembali penisnya. Posisi kali ini membuat payudara Miku bergoyang-goyang dan ini membuat Mikuo ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk meremas-remas payudara Miku.  
"nggghhh... yang cepattt...Aaanngghhh..." Miku makin mendesah tak karuan, ia pun mempercepat goyangan pinggulnya.

"Cummmm-" Mikuo kembali memberikan sperma ke dalam rahim Miku. Cairan putih dan lengket itu pun sudah membasahi sprei kasur mereka, namun mereka tidak mempedulikan itu. "Aaammhh..." Miku menghela nafas sambil tetap memainkan klitorisnya.

Malam hari pun berlangsung seru dengan permainan seks mereka..

[skip time]

Setiap malam, Miku dan Mikuo tidak pernah absen untuk melakukan seks. Sepertinya mereka ketagihan. Miku mulai bisa menikmati permainan Mikuo, begitu juga Mikuo. Bahkan mereka membeli sex toy yang beragam.

"Nii-chan..." panggil Miku.

"Ya?" Mikuo tersenyum lembut. "Maaf hari ini nii-chan tidak bisa..." ia mengelus rambut adiknya. "Nii-chan harus keluar kota sekarang, besok pasti pulang kok.." tambah Mikuo berusaha menghibur adiknya yang tengah tertunduk lesu.

"T-tapi.."

"Saat aku pulang, akan kuberi sperma yang banyak di rahimmu." Bisik Mikuo.

"Un!" Miku tersenyum lebar, lalu mengecup pipi kakaknya. "Aku tidak sabar, kak! Cepat pulang ya!" Miku menggandeng lengan kakaknya, lalu mengantarnya sampai pintu.

"Ittekimasu..."

"Itterashai! Hati-hati di jalan, kak.." Miku melambaikan tangannya.

[Miku POV]

Malam ini aku hanya sendiri. Aku bosan..

Setelah mandi, aku tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun. Aku mau nge-seks!

Aku masih merasakan nikmatnya bercinta semalam dengan nii-chan. Penis nii-chan yang besar dan hangat, membuatku ketagihan..

"Uuuggh.. bosaann.." aku melebarkan kakiku di sofa. Entah sudah seperti apa wujudku yang rambutnya tergerai panjang dan sedang telanjang bulat di depan televisi. "Kangen nii-chan.." gumamku sambil mengganti channel televisi.

Besok hari Minggu, itu artinya aku bisa begadang..

"Aha, aku ada ide~" dengan langkah riang aku berjalan menuju kamar nii-chan. Aku mengambil handycam miliknya, lalu menaruhnya di meja.

Aku akan membuat video porno!

[Miku POV done]

Miku tengah bersiap-siap. Ia menaruh bantal di kasur dengan rapih, lalu mengambil dildo miliknya yang berukuran cukup besar. Kira-kira sama dengan ukuran penis Mikuo. Ia pun melebarkan kakinya di hadapan kamera.

"Ummhh.." dengan penuh nafsu lidahnya bermain di dildo berwarna pink itu. Ia menghisap, mengulum, memaju-mundurkan dildo itu di dalam mulutnya. "Nnnhhaahh~~"

Selagi ia mengulum dildo, tangannya yang menganggur memainkan putingnya yang mulai mengeras. Puting itu ia cubit dan pelintir sehingga ia makin terangsang. Ia memainkan kedua putingnya bergantian hingga keduanya berwarna kemerahan dan makin menegang. Sesekali ia meremas payudaranya, membuat ASI keluar dari putingnya.

'Ah, aku punya susu rupanya..' batin Miku yang masih dalam posisi mengangkang lebar.

"Ngghh~" Miku beralih menggesekkan dildo di putingnya. "Ammhh~" desahan Miku terdengar sungguh menggoda, bahkan ia pun makin terangsang seiring cepatnya gesekan dildo itu.

"Klitorisku~ Nnhh~" Miku mengambil handycam, mendekatkannya ke kemaluannya. "Lihat~! Taraaa~" Miku menyibak mulut vaginanya yang agak membengkak gara-gara sering melakukan seks. Terlihat klitoris kemerahan menyembul dari balik rambut halus. Sebelumnya, ia sengaja mencukur sedikit rambut halusnya agar terlihat tidak lebat.

Ia pun menekan sedikit demi sedikit klitorisnya. "Aaauuhh.. Nnnhh.." makin lama ia menggoyang-goyangkan klitorisnya dengan makin cepat. Miku makin menggelinjang tak karuan di kasur. "Aaahh~~! Nnnhh.." desah Miku.

Jarinya beranjak ke mulut vaginanya. Ia memaju-mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat. "Ahhh! Aahh! Mmmhh.." makin lama jari yang ia masukkan bertambah, bahkan sekarang sudah 3 jari di vaginanya. "A—aku mau cumm—aaahhh~~ aaannhhh~!" desahannya makin keras seiring mengalirnya cairan lengket dari dalam vaginanya, jarinya pun sudah berlumuran cairan.

Setelah itu, ia mengambil dildo yang tadi membuat putingnya mengeras. "Saatnya tiba~" Miku mengangkat salah satu kakinya, lalu menggesekkan kepala dildo di klitoris.

"Uuuhh..." nafasnya memburu seiring nafsunya meningkat. Ia pun perlahan memasukkan kepala dildo di lubang vaginanya. Lubang vaginanya yang masih terlihat kecil tidak sebanding dengan besarnya kepala dildo. Dengan dorongan dari pinggul Miku, kepala dildo pun masuk seutuhnya.

"Mmmhhhh... uughhh.." kepala dildo pun keluar masuk vagina, dari lambat hingga akhirnya cepat. Perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan dildonya makin dalam, dan akhirnya dildo itu masuk seutuhnya.

"Aahhh~ aaahh..." Miku menggerakkan dildonya dengan cepat hingga payudaranya ikut bergoyang.

"Cummm...cuuummm...yeaaaa-" dildo pun keluar dari vagina, diiringi dengan mengalirnya cairan puih lengket tanda Miku mencapai klimaks. Kedua kaki sengaja ia angkat agar cairan yang terus mengalir itu terlihat jelas di kamera.

"Aahh.." Miku tersenyum puas dengan permainannya. Ia pun mematikan handycamnya, lalu membersihkan kemaluannya. "Sepertinya aku akan memasukkan video itu ke situs.." Miku terkekeh lalu segera memasukkan videonya ke dalam laptop miliknya.

Selang beberapa menit, video itu pun terunggah di sebuah situs..

-FINE-

Author: oke, setelah ini hanya tambahan di mana Miku-Mikuo akan bertemu dengan anak mereka! So, enjoy!

[Skip time jauuhh]

Perut Miku kini sudah membesar, bahkan sudah 9 bulan usianya. Urusan sekolah? Mikuo mengurusnya. Mikuo meminta cuti ke sekolah Miku dengan alasan ada urusan keluarga di luar negeri. Untung saja pihak sekolah mengizinkan.

"Mikuo-nii... ingat tidak saat kita pertama kali nge-seks?" ujar Miku yang tengah bersandar di badan Mikuo.

"Kita melakukannya di kasur ini kan?" kata Mikuo.

"Ya.. aku ingat.. Kita main sampai pagi, lalu di akhir permainan, nii-chan memakai vibrator.." kata Miku sambil terkekeh geli.

"Itu gara-gara kamu tidak mau berhenti, sedangkan aku sudah lelah..." Mikuo tertawa lalu mengecup pipi Miku. "Lalu sebulan kemudian kamu benar-benar hamil. Itu di luar dugaan.." sambung Mikuo sambil mengelus perut besar Miku.

"A-ah!" Miku meringis ketika janin dalam kandungannya menendang perut.

"Wah, dia menendang ya?"

"Y-ya.."

"Kamu mau melahirkan di rumah atau di rumah sakit?" tawar Mikuo.

"Hmmm.. Akan lebih nyaman kalau di rumah, kurasa.. T-tapi apa Mikuo-nii...bisa?" tanya Miku sedikit ragu.

"Hei, kita berdua sudah melakukan pelatihan kan? Kalau terjadi insiden melahirkan di luar rumah sakit, aku sudah tahu caranya.. Tidak usah khawatir.. " Mikuo tersenyum lembut kepada Miku, berusaha meyakinkan Miku kalau ia bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah.. Ah!" Miku kembali meringis karena tendangan anak mereka dari dalam rahim.

"Kontraksi ya?" Mikuo dengan sigap memeriksa bagian kemaluan Miku. "Ini...baru pembukaan 3 kurasa. Jarak kontraksinya tidak cepat kan?" tanya Mikuo dengan sigap. Miku mengangguk. "Ya.. A-ah, akhirnya melahirkan ya.." Miku tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus perutnya. "Aku tidak sabar.." Miku beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya sehingga tidak ada sehelai benang di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang tembok sebagai topangannya. Pinggangnya mulai sakit, karena pergerakan bayi menuju mulut rahim. Sementara itu Mikuo menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk persalinan Miku. Air hangat, baskom, handuk kecil, gunting, dan sebagainya.

Tendangan bayi makin terasa kuat dan jarak waktu tendangan makin lama makin cepat. Miku yang sudah kesakitan akhirnya duduk bersandar di bantal yang sudah disediakan Mikuo. Tak lupa ia melebarkan selangkangan dan menopang pahanya. Untuk memperlancar persalinan, Mikuo mencukur rambut-rambut halus di sekitar kemaluan Miku, agar tanda-tanda kemunculan bayi dapat terlihat makin jelas.

"Nii-chan.." ia meringis kesakitan. "Ya?"

"Pegang.. pegang..." Miku memegang jari Mikuo, lalu mengarahkannya ke klitoris Miku dan menekannya. "Ahh.. Nhh.." Miku sedikit mendesah di antara rasa sakit akibat desakan bayi yang ingin keluar dari rahim sang ibu.

"Kamu ini.." Mikuo terkekeh melihat kelakuan Miku yang sedang menikmati kenikmatan seks.

"Pembukaan 10.." ucap Mikuo ketika memeriksa keadaan Miku. Ia pun bersiap untuk menjadi dokter dadakan. Miku yang sudah ngos-ngosan menahan sakit, kini harus merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"N—nii-chaaann!" Miku meringis ketika ketubannya pecah. terlihat kemaluan Miku membentuk gundukan seukuran kepala bayi. Kepala bayinya sudah akan keluar!

"Miku.. dorong pelan...pelan.. jangan kuat-kuat.." Mikuo berusaha menenangkan Miku yang kesakitan. Mikuo pun mengecup bibir Miku berkali-kali, memberikan semangat kepada Miku.

"Sakiiiitttt..." Miku menghempaskan punggungnya ke bantal dan mengatur nafasnya. "Ayo Miku sayang.. Nii-chan di sini, tidak apa-apa.." Mikuo membantu Miku menahan kakinya, lalu memberikan senyuman lembut.

"Nggghhhhh- aahh! Hahh.. hahh.."

Perlahan, terlihat gundukan kecil kehitaman dari lubang vagina. "Ah, kepalanya sudah terlihat, Miku! Ayo sedikit lagi!" Mikuo bersemangat ketika melihat kepala bayi perlahan muncul.

"Aaaarrrhhhh! Sakiitt...! Nii-chaaaannn!" teriak Miku ketika berusaha mengeluarkan kepala sang bayi. "Miku sayang.. dengarkan nii-chan.." Mikuo beranjak ke samping Miku, melingkarkan tangan kirinya di belakang bahu Miku, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Miku. "Miku, kamu pasti bisa!"

"Tapi sakit sekali.." Miku terisak kesakitan.

"Nii-chan tahu, Miku. Jangan takut.." ucapan Mikuo sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Miku yang sibuk meremas seprai.

Setengah jam kemudian, kepala sang bayi pun akhirnya keluar. Mikuo menahan kepala bayi yang berlumuran darah itu. "Miku, kamu hebat.." Mikuo takjub melihat kepala anaknya yang berhasil dikeluarkan Miku.

Miku masih mengatur nafasnya untuk melanjutkan proses persalinan. Sementara itu, Mikuo perlahan menarik kepala sang bayi dan membuka lilitan tali pusar di sekitar leher sang bayi agar tidak mencekik leher sang bayi.

"A-aahh..!" Miku kembali kesakitan ketika posisi bahu bayi berada di mulut vaginanya. Mikuo dengan sigap membantu Miku untuk mengeluarkan bahu anak mereka.

"Aaaaaahhh! Ngghhhh...! Haahh...!" bahu sang bayi pun keluar setelah setengah jam kemudian. Lalu Miku dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan sang bayi, lalu pelan-pelan ia menarik badan bayi itu hingga keluar seutuhnya dari rahimnya. Tangisan bayi memecah suasana menjadi menggembirakan.

"Anak kita laki-laki, Miku.." Mikuo mengecup lembut dahi Miku yang penuh peluh. Miku mendekap bayi yang masih berlumuran darah itu dengan erat. "Anak kita akhirnya lahir.."

"Selamat datang, nak.." Mikuo tersenyum lembut ketika anak laki-laki mereka bergerak mencari puting Miku. Mulut kecil si bayi mencari di mana keberadaan puting si ibu untuk menyusui.

"Ini putingnya.." Miku mengarahkan puting kanannya ke arah mulut si bayi, dan si bayi pun mengulum dan menghisap putingnya dengan segera.

Tak ingin mengganggu moment menyusui antara ibu dan anak, Mikuo membereskan sisa-sisa persalinan. Ia memotong tali pusar bayi, lalu menyelimuti si bayi dengan handuk.

[skip]

Ketika Mikuo kembali ke kamar setelah membawa peralatan ke kamar mandi untuk dicuci, ia mendapati Miku tertidur sambil mendekap bayi mereka yang juga tertidur.

"Ahahaha.. Lucu sekali mereka.." Mikuo pun menyelimuti Miku, menaruh sang bayi di sampingnya, lalu ia pun duduk di samping Miku.

"Kamu wanita hebat.." Mikuo mengecup dahi dan pipi Miku yang tertidur, lalu mengelusnya. "Kamu adikku sekaligus istriku yang berharga.." bisik Mikuo. Entah Miku mendengarnya atau tidak, ia tidak tahu.

"Ah, nama untuk anakku apa ya..." gumam Mikuo.

.

.

.

Ada yang punya ide untuk nama bayi mereka? :D


End file.
